parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Four Preview Clips of Arnold and Flash Sentry 3
Here are four preview clips from Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ashelin Praxis - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Pecker - Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer) *Count Veger - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Torn - TinTin (TinTin) *Samos - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Damas - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Kleiver - Han Solo (Star Wars) *Erol - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Mar - Big Ears (Noddy) Transcript (The Intro) *Darth Vader: By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life. *Alice: This is a death sentence, Lord Vader. There must be another way. *Darth Vader: Your protest was overruled! This dark eco freak is dangerous! Now drop the cargo! *Boots: This is an outrage! I am outraged beyond words. Although I do have something to say! Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous aaggrrkk! Decree... *Flash Sentry: Yeah! We want a recount! *Darth Vader: Oh, I see you wish to join him. *Boots: Actually we are not that outraged. Farewell Arnold! Stay out of the sun... Drink lots of water... If you can find it... *Flash Sentry: Arnold? *Arnold: Go back to the city, Flash. *Alice: I'm sorry. The Council is too powerful. There was nothing I... *Flash Sentry: I know. *Alice: You just stay alive, you hear me? That's an order! Someone will find you, I promise. *Darth Vader: May the Precursors have mercy on you. *Arnold: Flash! *Flash Sentry: Don't thank me! I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me! Okay tough guy, you got us into this mess, now ya gotta get us out! *Boots: Ahh! What a team we'll make! *Arnold: Let's just get moving. But which way? *Flash Sentry and Alice: That way! *Boots: Oh, and I suppose you know where you're going, eh?! *Flash Sentry: Better than you do, bent beak! *Arnold: Aghh... let's just move. *Boots: This was all your stupid idea. *Flash Sentry: No, it was yours! Only a birdain could have thought this one up. Let's go with him... we'll help together... you mean we'll die together! I can't believe the city hates us... we saved those lowlifes! *(Flashback begins) *TinTin: Jak, the city's divided. Reports say new Krimzon Death Bots are holding a vital section of the industrial area! My men are getting their asses kicked! The KG have a new leader. We're trying to find out who it is. *Grandpa Lou: I'm afraid I've got more bad news. A large group of surviving Metal Heads have concentrated in another section of the city. *Arnold: But we destroyed Darth Sidious! *Grandpa Lou: It appears the strongest Metal Heads have survived. The battle for the city has just begun! *Alice: The people are blaming you, Arnold. *(Flashback ends) *Flash Sentry: Right. Good plan, Jak... A nap would be nice... Just a teensy little rest... *Alice: Aggh! This bird is overcooked! *Arnold: The palace... *(Flashback begins) *Grandpa Lou: Report... *TinTin: It's bad! The city's become a battlefield! Mechanized Death Bots have taken the industrial section, and the surviving Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the Westside. We're losing ground on all fronts. *Alice: The Council's meeting tonight in emergency session. Rumblings about you, Arnold. It doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Darth Maul helped the Metal Heads get into the city. *Arnold: You don't believe that do you? *Grandpa Lou: What's in the past is done. Right now, Metal Heads are assaulting the Palace. They're looking for something, and I have no idea... *Flash Sentry: HEELLP, WE'RE FALLING! *TinTin: OVER HERE! JUMP! *Grandpa Lou: By the Precursors! *(Flashback ends) *Drew Pickles: Looks like we've found some live ones... heh, barely. Here's the beacon we were picking up. Who gave you this? We'll take them with us! Let's move! I smell a storm coming! Transcript (The Wasteland) *(in the market place, Arnold and Flash look around in the market place, but jump on top of the market sells, then grab an object they hop back on No. 4, a 2-6-4 tank engine, hauling six blue and yellow coaches and a red coach, as the train sets off from Dublin to Belfast) *Arnold: We need more steam, Courage. *Flash Sentry: Got it. (grabs a coal shovel and stokes the furnace six times as No. 4 enters Belfast station and comes to a halt) *(Arnold and Flash climb out, walk onto the platform, and meet Han Solo) *Han Solo: Looking for a bit of action, huh? *Arnold: Yeah, of course, we do. *Han Solo: The scope shows a group of Metal Heads moving through the the desert not too far from here. I don't like Metal Heads almost as much as I don't like you! And you've got some proving to do! *Flash Sentry: Yeah, we know that. *Han Solo: Great. Now intercept those bad boys and give 'em hell. You might get a big surprise for your efforts. *Flash Sentry: Why does it sound like you're leaving out the dangerous parts?! Arnold, I have a bad feeling about this!! I don't tolerate being a cowardly dog, you know! *Arnold: Cheer up. We'll handle a few metal heads. *Han Solo: Ever seen a Wasteland Metal Head before? *Flash Sentry: Um... No? Why? *Han Solo: Nothing. Just wondering. Go get them, heroes. (snickers with delight) *(Arnold and Flash hop on Dromad No. 1, drive the engine into the station, and couple it to a green coach and a blue and yellow coach, but reverse the engine bunker first with its coaches, and begin to fight and defeat four metal head beasts in the dessert while stopping at every station along the line) *Flash Sentry: Oh, boy! We got them! (Arnold picks up an object) *Dr. Eggman: Metal Head commander, report. What's happening? If you lost that cargo, and you're still alive... I'll kill you myself! I want every Dark Eco Crystal you can find! Time is short. Did you hear me? Wait! Not you! Aaaggh! *Arnold: I don't like the sound of your voice. *Flash Sentry: Ha! You sure kicked sand in his face! Oh yeah, that was good. *Arnold: That face looked familiar... *Flash Sentry: Now you're getting paranoid, buddy boy. Come on, Big Foot, let's get back. This desert gives me the creeps. *Arnold: Yeah, I agree with you, Flash. (Dromad runs round the train, couples up in front, and puffs away back to the first station) Transcript (The Eco Mine Part 1) *(Arnold, Flash, and Boots walk onward and enter the Eco Mine) *Arnold: This appears to be some kind of old Eco Type Mine. When Big Ears built Haven city, he must have carved out these old caves to get out the Eco Power. *Flash Sentry: Oh my gosh! Big Ears must have never slept much. *Boots: I'm going ahead to go onward and back. Keep an eye out, Arnold. This is a spooky place. (walks away) *(Arnold and Flash force pull the bridge down, force grip some enemies, and throw them away, but break some objects to get some stuff and to arm themselves, and walk onward while battling more enemies and breaking more objects to get more stuff. They force pull the bridges down and defeat more passing enemies going by while breaking more objects open and getting more stuff. They climb downward while getting more stuff by breaking more objects and using an elevator and force pulling a bridge. They walk onward to defeat more enemies and get more stuff and walk upward. They round a curve and kill more enemies and grab more stuff and force pull a bridge down and go across onto an elevator, that goes upward, taking them with it. The two heroes walk onward and defeat more enemies while grabbing more stuff and going upward. The two heroes press onward, battle more enemies defeat them, grab more stuff, while breaking objects open, go upward, go down a path, defeat more enemies to get more stuff, and go onto another elevator, that goes down, taking the heroes with it. The two heroes defeat more enemies in the way and get more stuff and go onto an elevator, that goes down and stops. As Arnold and Flash step off it and break more objects to get more stuff and walk onward to break more objects and get more stuff, they walk onto an escolator going downward and fight off more enemies and defeat them to get more stuff, when a staircase opens up. While going down the staircase and defeating more enemies to get more stuff, they press on, defeating more enemies, and getting more stuff, open up another staircase, and go upward, but defeat more enemies to get more stuff, and climb upward while defeating more enemies and getting more objects as some sliding platforms activate and slide back and forth when Arnold and Flash go up them and battle more enemies and get more stuff from breaking objects. Some platforms go round in circles as Arnold and Flash go across them and defeat more enemies to get more objects and climb upward. The two heroes press onward, breaking more objects and grabbing more stuff, but climb up with enemies chasing them and getting defeated, and press on up some stairs opening up until they finally arrive a tunnel) *Arnold: Wow. (picks up some kneecaps and puts them on his knees) *Flash Dashing: Piece of cake. *(the two heroes go down, break some objects open to get more stuff, and teleport back to where they were) Transcript (The Eco Mine Part 2) *Arnold: Well, what do you know? We're down here next to a railroad line. (a train, with explosives, and being lifed by a crane, becomes loaded onto the tracks before the crane lifts up the platform. Arnold and Flash run onward and shoot the track targets to lower the tracks as the train starts rolling by itself) *Flash Sentry: You've got to shoot the track targets, Arnold. Otherwise the train won't get across. *Arnold: Got it. (the two heroes run onward, shooting an enemy, grabbing more stuff from it and breaking crates open, and slide on a skateboard across to the other side, shooting two more enemies and more track targets to lower the tracks with the train following, run onward past an enemy, defeat more enemies, lower more tracks by shooting the track targets, but pound onward to the other side, shooting another track target to lower the track, go onward, break a target open, slide downward, run onward to reach their goal, and shoot more track targets to lower the tracks. And not a moment too soon, as Arnold and Flash run forward, the train speeds downward to the gate and ignites into a giant ball of fire and steam) *Flash Sentry: We did it! Category:Julian Bernardino